Jinx's Diary
by Purrplegal98
Summary: A sneak peak into "Jinx, the enchanting sorceress"'s thoughts. Kinda tied to "Jinx and Kid Flash's First Date", another one of my stories. No slash, and its JinxXKid Flash. Enjoy!


Sunday the 8th~

That idiot keeps getting in the way. We almost robbed the Gold and Jewel Emporium. How the heck did he know we'd be there, and why does that idiot keep leaving me flowers? I'm gonna make him regret it… Too bad he's so cute, with the way that one lock of red hair falls into his eyes when he stops, and he's got such a nice voi-STOP IT JINX! QUIT THINKING ABOUT THAT!

* * *

Monday the 9th~

I really have got to stop thinking of him. Everything reminds me of Kid Flash. I've hoped it was a crush, like I had on Vict-Cyborg. Cyborg, not Victor Stone. The lying traitor! Anyway, it's not. I never dreamed of Cyborg, never imagined sitting on a swing set, just knowing I was _his_ girlfriend.

And now I can't write a single entry in my diary without Kid Flash! I hate love him so much….

CUT IT OUT! Arg!

* * *

Tuesday the 10th~

Today I got a good start. I turned down See-More when he asked me (for the 5th time) out on a date, hexed Gizmo when he teased me about _him_, stopped Mammoth from eating everything, locked Billy and his clones in the bathroom so they'd shut up. Usual stuff. Then, when I walk into my room, he's sitting on my bed, looking at my sketchpad! How dare he?

The most embarrassing part: except for the unicorn pictures, they where all of him. Like the one I put above. He was making comments about how he didn't look like that. I snapped my fingers, and (I'll admit it) used them to give him a wedgie. He yelped. He said 'Jinx. Sorry.' I glared at him, and pointed out. He went out.

~LATER~

He asked me out? WHY? Ok, better question. Why'd I say yes? I agreed, on Friday the 13th! MY lucky day? And mine alone. Why'd I say yes?

Wednesday the 11th~

I hate him. And this time I mean it. The team was robbing a taco stand, cause Mammoth was hungry, and we got arrested by Kid Flash. I mean, they got arrested. I got a rose. REALLY? A ROSE? WHILE YOU GO, AND SEND MY FRIENDS TO JAIL? WHAT ARE YOU? INSANE?

He is such a jerk. But so handsome…

* * *

Thursday the 12th~

Well, that was interesting. I just got back from my first visit to my mother's grave. I thought it was fitting some of those dumb roses _he_ keeps giving me get a purpose. So I visited her. My mother. She died just 10 years ago, but I still miss her. It was all my fault. My stupid powers manifested, and my concussive blast nearly killed her. Right way. The damage as a result killed her anyway.

So, I go to lay flowers on her grave, and _he _showed up. He looked at her simple grave. All it had was her name, DOB/DOD, and the words "A loving mother, and a good wife, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He asked why she'd died. I told him, and started sobbing. He just stared. I normally never let anyone see me cry. Never. He hugged me, and I let him. Total cliché. I couldn't help noticing how strong he was, and how he didn't seem to want to let go, and how I'd also didn't.

Somehow, I managed it. Then I composed myself. I said 'See you tomorrow.' And walked off.

* * *

Friday the 13th~

What a disaster that was! It was all going well, until the HIVE **5** showed up. I guess they'd broken out. So I stopped them. They where interrupting my date… But I liked the feeling! So I picked at my food. When I asked for his number, he gave me jerk-y, evasive answers. So I stormed out, and sobbing on my bed. TWICE IN TWO DAYS! What the heck is wrong with me?

* * *

Saturday the 14th~

Well. Today is the start of a new life. I've decided to go with him, and leave my team the HIVE **5**for good.

I woke up feeling different, and I turned the TV on. It was about my date! What where the odds… Then he showed up. We kind of talked it out, and I figured I'd give up being a villainess. I'm going go live with KF in Central City. I'll give being a heroine a try. This should be interesting.

You, my dear journal, will come with me, but I'll only use you to remember the old days…. So good bye, I guess.

* * *

**AN: Please review, and give me feedback (even if you are flaming). I really need help getting this right.**

**While you're at it, could you sign these petitions to stop Critics United, and change the FF rules?:**

** www. /petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the- destruction-of -fanfiction-net**

**www . change petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2**


End file.
